


Dum spiro, spero

by Kaellig, pieces_of_silver



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кайдзю = тейко, егеря = матаги; название переводится как "пока дышу, надеюсь"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dum spiro, spero

Хьюга повернул ключ и на всякий случай подёргал дверь — старый замок закрывался через раз, а оставлять лабораторию незапертой было нехорошо.  
На ходу доставая из кармана пачку сигарет, он вышел на лестничную площадку. Прямо на ступеньках спиной к нему сидел кто-то из сотрудников исследовательского центра — похоже, новенький, потому что не заметить раньше его пламенно-красную шевелюру было просто невозможно. Хьюга рассеянно поздоровался, проходя мимо.  
— Эй, я могу и обидеться, — возмущённо воскликнул тот, и Хьюга удивлённо обернулся. Он узнал голос Кагами за миг до того, как разглядел в полумраке его лицо.  
— Ты... что ты здесь делаешь? — поражённо спросил Хьюга, отвечая на крепкое рукопожатие Кагами. — Давно приехал?  
— Не-а, — Кагами качнул головой. — Минут двадцать назад. Решил сначала перекусить. Всё равно мне сказали, что у тебя скоро обед. Будешь? — он протянул Хьюге бумажный пакет с бургерами. Хьюга невольно улыбнулся: за прошедшие пять лет его старый друг совершенно не изменился.  
— Не откажусь, — он достал один из бургеров. — У нас тут нечасто можно себя побаловать подобной едой.  
— В Токио намного лучше. Понятия не имею, откуда всё берётся, но с припасами перебоев нет. И никаких талонов.  
Хьюга уселся рядом на ступеньки и развернул свой бургер.  
— Ты по-прежнему служишь на базе?  
— Ага. Только больше не пилотирую — тренирую пилотов. Я приехал за тобой, кстати, — сообщил он.  
— Зачем?  
— Меня прислала Алекс — маршал Александра Гарсия, слышал, наверное.  
— Новый командующий Тихоокеанского оборонительного корпуса, — Хьюга осторожно кивнул. Он подозревал, что его исследования рано или поздно привлекут внимание, но что от него могло понадобиться отряду матаги?  
— Угу. У нас отличный специалист по дрифту, который изучает возможность дрифта с тейко. А ты теперь большой знаток этих тварей. Алекс хочет, чтобы ты приехал на базу и помог нам.  
— Не уверен, что мне стоит возвращаться на базу, — Хьюга помрачнел, вспоминая обстоятельства своего ухода в отставку. — Я могу выслать свои исследования, если это поможет, но ехать...  
— Да ладно тебе, — спокойно заметил Кагами, — где ещё в наше время ты найдёшь такие отличные бургеры?   
— Бургеры — это, конечно, аргумент, — хмыкнул Хьюга.  
— А аргументов против я от тебя пока не услышал. Поехали, серьёзно. — Кагами встал со ступенек и отряхнул колени от крошек. — Если погода не переменится, через два часа будем на месте.  
— То есть отказаться я не могу?  
— А ты хочешь отказаться? — искренне удивился Кагами.  
Хьюга прислушался к себе и понял: нет, не хочет.  
— Пойду соберу вещи, — обречённо сказал он, убирая сигареты в карман и доставая ключ от лаборатории, служившей также и его жилищем.  
Кагами кивнул.  
— Буду ждать тебя на вертолётной площадке.  
Он пошёл вниз, и, глядя ему вслед, Хьюга понял, что ни за что бы не согласился, если бы за ним приехал кто-то другой.

База встретила их суетой и шумом; за последние годы Хьюга отвык от такого количества людей. Сейчас ему казалось, что здесь было ещё больше народу, чем в его времена. Кагами подтвердил:  
— Сюда перебросили всех оставшихся в строю матаги и их пилотов. Слышал ведь? Программу сворачивают.  
— Слышал, но думал, это просто слухи.  
Хьюга редко смотрел новости, проводя большую часть времени в лаборатории. Телевизора там, конечно же, не было, и порой это казалось ему благословением.  
— Нет, не слухи, — произнёс приятный женский голос откуда-то из-за спины Хьюги. Он обернулся и замер, пытаясь понять: правда ли он видит то, что видит, или же его разум выдаёт желаемое за действительное.  
— Рико, — выдохнул он. Потому что это действительно была она.  
— Хьюга, — улыбнулась Рико и быстро сжала его руку. — Я рада, что Кагами смог тебя уговорить.  
— Почему ты не... — Хьюга резко обернулся к Кагами, и тот пожал плечами.  
— Прости, не подумал. Тут вообще много наших.

***

Тайга посмотрел на тейко. Тейко посмотрел на него — во всяком случае, Тайге так показалось, точно сказать было трудно. Глаз у тейко не было. Ни у линейки «Куроко», ни у остальных, известных людям.  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея, Киёши?  
Киёши не ответил. Он подключил последний провод к металлическому шлему на голове Тайги и запустил трансмиттер. Аппарат негромко зажужжал, и Тайга неуютно поёжился. Он покосился на тейко, который выглядел совершенно спокойно в своей клетке. Вернее, он выглядел как обычно — Тайга вообще не вполне представлял, как это выглядит: волнующийся чёрный трёхмерный круг. И волнуются ли они вообще? Хьюга утверждал, что тейко полностью состоят из нервных окончаний, просто реагируют на раздражители совершенно иначе, чем люди. Но Тайга не вдавался в детали. Круг казался ему совершенно невозмутимым.  
— Ты готов? — спросил Киёши, беря в руки пульт управления. На всякий случай он отошёл на шаг назад. Тайга нервно усмехнулся.  
— Нет?  
— Отлично. Начинаю обратный отсчёт. Три.  
Тайга закрыл глаза и представил, что идёт в обычный дрифт с обычным вторым пилотом. Получилось не очень — дрифт с его бывшим вторым пилотом трудно было назвать обычным.   
— Два.  
Заломило в висках — кажется, шлем был ему маловат. Тайга понял это совершенно неожиданно и уже собирался сказать об этом Киёши, когда прозвучало «Один!» — и мир взорвался хорошо знакомой синей вспышкой.  
Мгновение темноты и тишины, снова взрывающееся вспышкой. Монотонный металлический лязг. Попискивание инкубатора. Ничего нет — вообще ничего, ни мыслей, ни ощущений, ни его самого. Вспышка — и все вокруг озаряется холодным мертвенным светом, пробуждающим его самосознание. Во все стороны тянутся бесконечные ряды темных шаров, тишина внутри наполняется потоком звуков и образов, будто бы тянущихся друг к другу. Он чувствует каждого из своих собратьев, но некоторые из них молчат — нет, не молчат, передаваемые ими образы просто слишком другие для того, чтобы он мог их понять. Вспышка — и его накрывает взрыв. Осколки летят во все стороны, вокруг пламя, но не обычного алого, а темно-фиолетового цвета, воздух вокруг дрожит, как во время землетрясения, температура накаляется, камень внизу — показалось? — кипит. Вспышка — вокруг снова ряды шаров. Вспышка. Земля, небоскребы Токио. Насыщенный свинцом воздух. Хорошо. Вспышка.  
В этот момент его выдернуло из потока. Он упал на колени, и ощущение холодного пола под пальцами вернуло ему сознание себя. Он — Кагами Тайга, бывший пилот одного из лучших матаги на всём Тихоокеанском рубеже и определённого лучшего в Японии.   
— Твою мать, — потрясённо сказал Тайга. — Неужели... получилось?  
Слова давались ему с трудом, словно за время дрифта он успел забыть родной язык. За время дрифта. Господи, он правда смог войти в дрифт!  
Голова кружилась, мысли путались и перемежались смутно узнаваемыми образами. Тайга попытался встать, но сознание помутилось, и его вырвало под ноги Киёши.  
— Это хорошо, что тебя рвёт, — заботливо произнёс Киёши, подавая ему бумажный платок. Руки Тайги дрожали, но он смог подцепить платок с первой попытки.  
— Почему это?  
— Адаптируешься к реальному миру, — улыбнулся Киёши. Тайга чертыхнулся и вытер нос ладонью. На руке осталась смазанная капля крови.

— Спасибо, что согласились приехать, Хьюга.  
Хьюга пожал удивительно руку маршала. Рукопожатие вышло крепким — для женщины маршал была человеком на удивление сильным.  
— Рад помочь, мэм.  
Маршал поморщилась.  
— У нас, конечно, военная база, но давайте без лишних красивостей. Просто Алекс.  
Хьюга улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Хорошо, я постараюсь привыкнуть. Честно говоря, я удивился, когда понял, что вы вызвали меня не только из-за моего исследования.  
— Пилотов вообще мало осталось. Вы были одним из лучших, и вы нам нужны.  
— Ну, сейчас посмотрим, что осталось от меня прежнего, — нервно хмыкнул Хьюга.  
Он нервничал. Они с маршалом стояли у входа в тренировочный зал, и Хьюга не был уверен, что готов туда зайти. Он не дрался с того последнего боя, хотя, конечно, старался поддерживать себя в форме. А теперь ему нужно было показать всё, на что он способен, и не ударить в грязь лицом перед людьми, один из которых должен был стать его вторым пилотом.  
— Вы готовы? — словно почувствовав его сомнения, спросила Алекс, и он, вымученно улыбнувшись, кивнул.  
— Конечно.  
Хьюга уже после первого поединка понял, что зря волновался. Тело почти сразу вспомнило, как уклоняться от выпадов, как подлавливать противника, не успевшего закрыться, как подсекать и блокировать. Конечно, раньше он показал бы уровень повыше. С другой стороны, этот уровень совершенно не помог им с Теппеем в бою против Аомине.  
Хьюга отвлёкся на воспоминания и пропустил один удар; зрители возбуждённо вздохнули — это был уже четвёртый кандидат, и ему первому удалось приблизиться по очкам к Хьюге. Но он недолго радовался своему успеху: Хьюга провёл один из своих коронных приёмов, когда-то отточенных до полного автоматизма, и противник, как и все до него, полетел на маты.  
— Четыре — три. Хьюга, внимательнее.   
Он отрывисто кивнул и несколько раз подпрыгнул на месте. Ноги, отвыкшие от такой нагрузки, начинали уставать.  
На татами вышел новый противник, и Хьюга удивлённо замер. Это была Рико. с самого приезда он так и не успел переброситься с ней ни единым словом. В отличие от остальных кандидатов, она держала в руках не шест, а... баскетбольный мяч.  
— Надеюсь, ты ещё помнишь, как играть в баскетбол? — лукаво спросила она.  
Хьюга помнил.  
Именно баскетбол свёл их вместе — скорее всего, если бы не школьный баскетбольный клуб, лучшая ученица класса никогда бы не обратила внимания на обыкновенного троечника. Но баскетбол позволил ему показать себя, и показать очень даже здорово. Рико, в спортивные таланты которой, несмотря на её знаменитого отца, мало кто верил, оказалась потрясающим тренером, а из Хьюги вышел неплохой капитан. Он даже подумывал после школы заняться спортом всерьёз, но... Они как раз заканчивали школу, когда тейко в первый раз вышли из моря и разнесли Нью-Йорк. После второй атаки родители Хьюги решили переехать на материк. Именно тогда они с Рико виделись в последний раз, и он мог лишь догадываться, какие обстоятельства привели её в Тихоокеанский корпус. Хьюга не мог понять, рад этому или нет, но определённо хотел, чтобы его вторым пилотом стала именно она.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Рико сразу бы поняла, если бы он стал ей поддаваться.  
— Так можно? — Хьюга обернулся к Алекс. Та закусила губу, обдумывая неожиданное предложение, но затем пожала плечами.  
— Это интересно. Игра может показать, насколько вы способны работать в паре. Даже лучше, чем спарринг. Всё как обычно, до четырёх очков.  
— А трёхочковые допускаются? — невинно спросила Рико, отбрасывая щёлку со лба.  
Алекс усмехнулась.  
— Ещё чего. Начали. Колец нету, так что целиться будете сюда, — она указала на панели на противоположных стенах.  
Хьюга и Рико одновременно кивнули. Рико, подмигнул, бросила ему мяч, уступая первый ход; Хьюга подхватил его, и игра началась.  
Он уже и забыл, как красива была Рико в игре: раскрасневшиеся щеки, горящие глаза, растрёпанные волосы, скупые техничные движения. Хьюга забил первым, изобразив ложный бросок. Рико мгновенно, не дав ему перегруппироваться, ответила тем же.   
Следующий мяч забила она, обойдя его справа.   
Потом Хьюга нырнул под её руку — сам не ожидав от себя подобной гибкости. Два — два.  
Потом снова забила Рико. Она просто оказалась слишком близко к нему, и Хьюга, почувствовав её запах, чуть сбился с шага. Однако быстро взял себя в руки и забил сам, когда Рико, в свою очередь, отвлеклась на него.  
— Достаточно, — веско произнесла Алекс, когда Хьюга вновь не успел остановить Рико, та отчаянно прыгнула, и мяч угодил в самый центр панели. — Четыре — три. Думаю, ни у кого не осталось сомнений. — Она кивнула Хьюге и Рико и тепло улыбнулась. — Поздравляю. Вы прошли первое испытание. Пробный дрифт назначен на завтрашнее утро. Не проспите.

Тайга уже минут двадцать сидел перед открытым на компьютере документе. В документе должен был быть отчёт о дрифте с тейко, но по какой загадочной причине пока что там было пусто. Тайга набрал несколько слов, задумался на пару мгновений, затем удалил всё и снова уставился в экран.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону. В комнату заглянул Тацуя — белая майка, камуфляжные штаны, на шее болтается армейский жетон.  
— Чем занят?  
Тайга устало откинулся назад и потёр пальцем висок.  
— Да отчёт пишу. Про дрифт с тейко.  
— Неужели получилось?  
Тацуя отреагировал на новость как-то уж слишком равнодушно, по мнению Тайги. Тем более — для человека, по вине которого Тайга был уверен, что навсегда потерял способность входить в дрифт. Но он решил об этом сейчас не думать. Отчёт был важнее, да и справиться с ним было всяко проще, чем решить затянувшиеся личные проблемы.  
— Ну да. Что писать теперь — не знаю. Я вообще давно никаких отчётов не писал. Да и дрифт был... ну, странный.  
— Что ты увидел? — Тацуя погладил Тайгу по плечу, чуть надавил, разминая почти каменные на ощупь мышцы. Тайга движением плеча сбросил его ладонь, и Тацуя разочарованно сел на краешек стола.  
— Звуки какие-то, круги эти, — Тайга снова потёр висок. Голова начала болеть сразу после дрифта и не проходила, хотя он уже сожрал двойную дозу обезболивающего. Возможно, именно оно мешало ему сосредоточиться на отчёте. — Тацуя, представляешь, они телепатически общаются, даже не общаются — у них, по ходу, просто один разум. Но не на всех, а свой на каждую группу. Они на самом деле различаются между собой по линейкам!  
— Так это было давно известно, — отозвался Тацуя, и Тайга убедился, что ему скучно. — Круги и звуки, говоришь? Ну так так и пиши. Я соскучился.  
Он наклонился вперёд и коснулся губами скулы Тайги. Тот снова увернулся и поморщился.  
— Тацуя, дай закончить.  
— Судя по твоим темпам, это ещё не скоро будет, — фыркнул Тацуя и спрыгнул со стола. — Пойду с новеньким познакомлюсь, что ли.   
Дверь захлопнулась. Тайга долго смотрел на неё, но потом тряхнул головой и вернулся к отчёту.

Приглашение на общий сбор стало для Хьюги неожиданностью. Он предполагал, что Алекс и кто-то из местных специалистов по тейко обсудят с ним имеющуюся информацию в личной беседе. А так получалось, что его допускают в штаб командования, и от этого Хьюга чувствовал себя немного неловко.   
Алекс заскочила к нему перед сбором и сказала что-то про дрифт с тейко, которого захватили живьём во время прошлой атаки. Хьюга смутно подозревал, что просто неправильно её понял: сама возможность установления нейро-связи с существом, строение мозга которого было настолько чуждо человеческому, казалась ему крайне сомнительной.   
В зале, где проводился сбор, уже сидели Кагами и Киёши Теппей, которого Хьюга ожидал встретить здесь меньше всего. Теппей сидел к нему боком, оживлённо обсуждая что-то с Кагами, и явно не заметил вошедшего Хьюгу. Рядом с ним стояла прислонённая к стене трость, и Хьюга ощутил вставший в горле комок. Когда Кагами предупредил его, что на базе было много старых знакомых Хьюги, тот почему-то совершенно не подумал о Теппее. И, пожалуй, если бы он знал он заранее, то вряд ли согласился бы приехать на базу.  
— Здравствуй, — произнёс он. Теппей обернулся и светло улыбнулся ему.  
— Хьюга! — он попытался встать, но Хьюга, опередив его, удержал на месте, взяв за плечо.  
— Сиди, ты что.   
— Я пытался зайти поздороваться, но тебя каждый раз не было в каюте, — в голосе Теппея слышалась искренняя радость от встречи, и Хьюга с горечью подумал, что, даже если Теппей и смог его простить, сам он себя простить не сможет никогда.  
В том последнем бою, когда огромный тейко из линейки «Аомине» проломил броню их матаги, Сейрин, принадлежавший к четвёртому поколению матаги, самому совершенному на тот момент, оказался не способен выдержать многотонный вихревой удар воздуха, смешанного с водой. Теппей потерял сознание, и Хьюга, никогда и подумать о таком не смевший, сумел закончить бой в одиночку и даже довести покорёженный Сейрин до берега. Они оба остались живы, но Теппея признали непригодным для пилотирования матаги — он получил сложный перелом ноги сразу в трёх местах.  
Хьюга подал в отставку в тот же день, когда врачи вынесли вердикт. И все эти годы он не переставал думать об одном: если бы они остались на месте, как приказывали из командного центра и как советовал Теппей, ничего бы не произошло. Но Хьюга дал волю своей школьной капитанской привычке и принял решение сам. Решение, последствия которого он так и не смог принять.  
— О, Хьюга, Алекс! Ну что, ждём Сацуки, или можно начинать?  
Алекс бросила взгляд на наручные часы.  
— Уже время. Ладно, начнём без Сацуки. Тайга, давай свой отчёт.  
Кагами поднялся на ноги, и Хьюга едва не рассмеялся оттого, каким несчастным выглядел его друг. Кагами всегда был из тех, кто предпочитают словам действия, и сейчас он бы, наверное, предпочёл бы провести показательный бой с тейко, чем зачитывать свой отчёт.  
Кагами откашлялся.  
— Отчёт, да. Ну, в общем, для тех, кто не в курсе: Киёши разработал интерфейс для входа в дрифт с тейко, и для пробного дрифта был выбран я. Почему — я так и не понял, наверное, это будет в отчёте Киёши. Ну и... дрифт прошёл успешно. Я сам не ожидал, но Киёши, кажется, не удивлён. Он у нас оптимист.  
— Тайга, ближе к делу, — усмехнулась Алекс.  
— О’кей, — Кагами кивнул и посерьёзнел. — Я мало что понял, тейко действительно думают совершенно иначе, чем люди. Они обмениваются образами, дополняя мысли друг друга. Им даже разговаривать не нужно, по большому счёту.  
— Да, — кивнул Хьюга, — это подтверждается слаженностью их действий во время атак. Такой уровень синхронности не получить при помощи обычной внутренней связи.  
— Ну вот, — продолжил Кагами. — Как все и так знают, тейко делятся на несколько линеек. Для каждой из линеек характерны определённые способности. Внутри каждой линейки разум у тейко общий, коллективный, как это называет Киёши. А вот передавать мысли между разными линейками намного сложнее. На самом деле, этот момент я как раз и не смог понять. А ещё их мир...  
— Всем привет! — в распахнувшуюся дверь влетела девушка с длинными волосами, крашеными в ядрёно-розовый цвет. Хьюге в первое мгновение даже показалось, что это парик, но потом он понял, что, скорее всего, волосы у неё свои. Однако куда большее внимание привлекала её грудь, едва прикрытая кофточкой с глубоким вырезом. Хьюга с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд. Девица казалась в этом помещении (да и вообще на всей базе) совершенно неуместной, но, судя по реакции остальных собравшихся, была своей.  
— Вы — Хьюга-сан, верно? — она широко улыбнулась. — Единственный пилот, которому удалось в одиночку управлять матаги в бою. Это просто потрясающе! А я Момои Сацуки, главный аналитик базы и координатор матаги. Рада знакомству.  
— Ты опоздала, Сацуки, — с мягким укором заметила Алекс.  
— Прости, проверяла, как идёт ремонт. — Момои быстро поцеловала её в щёку, чуть сжав пальцами плечо. — Кстати, Сейрин уже полностью готов, — добавила Момои, обернувшись к Хьюге. — Пробный дрифт пройдёт по расписанию. Если честно, я даже волнуюсь: вы с Рико — первые пилоты, которые будут входить в пробный дрифт под моим контролем.  
— Сацуки, — снова окликнула её Алекс. — Тайга читает отчёт.  
— О, прости, Кагамин. Я много пропустила? Давай сама прочитаю, — и она выхватила листок у него из рук, прежде чем Кагами успел что-либо возразить.  
— Продолжай, Тайга, — сказала Алекс, подавив улыбку.  
— М-м... на чём я оставился?  
— Ты начал говорить про их мир, — с готовностью подсказал Киёши.  
— А, точно, — Кагами кисло улыбнулся. — Ну, короче, их мир умирает. Поэтому они к нам и пришли. И, знаете... — он замолчал, явно не уверенный в пришедшей в его голову мысли. — Я не почувствовал от этого тейко враждебности. Не знаю насчёт других линеек, но...  
— Кагамин, почему ты написал «умирает» через «е»? — возмущённо воскликнула Момои.  
— Сацуки!  
— Ох, Алекс, прости. Молчу. Кагамин, я тут поправлю карандашом, ладно?  
Кагами вздохнул и снова продолжил:  
— Насчёт остальных линеек не знаю, но с этой, по-моему, можно договориться.  
— Интересно, как? — не удержался Хьюга. — Ты же сам сказал: они мыслят и разговаривают иначе. Человека они просто не поймут.  
— Мы можем сделать перевод, — задумчиво предложила Момои. — А потом Кагамин снова войдёт в дрифт и передаст это своему тейко.  
— Снова в дрифт?! Да ты с ума сошла. Я и один-то разом чудом вошёл.  
— Твоё сознание отличается от сознания остальных дрифт-совместимых пилотов, — подал голос Киёши. — Ты больше не можешь входить в дрифт с людьми, но для дрифта с тейко задействуются другие области мозга, которые стали доступны тебе по той же причине, по которой больше не доступны используемые в обычном дрифте.  
— Вот, — Кагами обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в сторону Киёши, — он опять это делает. Вы что-нибудь поняли? Я — нет, — мрачно заявил он.  
Дверь снова открылась, и в комнату заглянул Химуро.  
— М-м... Алекс, отвлекаю?  
Она вопросительно посмотрела на Кагами:  
— Тебе ещё много, Тайга?  
Тот быстро помотал головой.  
— Не-не, я уже всё. Закончил. Если только у кого-то нет вопросов...  
— Нет, вопросов нет, — улыбнулся Хьюга.  
— У меня тоже, — кивнул Киёши.  
— А у меня...  
— Думаю, Тайга сможет ответить на них лично тебе, Сацуки, — подытожила Алекс, поднимаясь со своего места. Она тронула Момои за локоть и улыбнулась. — Что случилось, Тацуя?  
— Техники нашли какую-то неполадку в нашем Хмуром Ангеле, — по лицу Химуро было видно, что он встревожен. — Сходишь со мной?  
— Да, конечно, — улыбка тут же пропала с лица Алекс, и она, сдвинув брови, поспешила вслед за Химуро.

Тайга вернулся в свою комнату и прислонился к стене. Он старался не показывать этого при людях, но дрифт, отчёт и последовавший вскоре доклад заставили его порядком понервничать. А волнение, злость — Тайга мог бы давно уже привыкнуть, что они с Тацуей больше не пилотируют матаги вместе, но у него не выходило — он привык выпускать одним способом. То есть, на самом деле, способов было больше одного, но Тацуи сейчас не было рядом, а для драки и для секса нужен партнёр. Тайга скинул футболку и шагнул к груше, висевшей неподалеку от койки.   
Удар.  
Он старался не винить Тацую в том, что случилось.  
Удар.  
Но из-за него Тайга больше не мог входить в дрифт.  
Два удара подряд.  
Когда тейко начали подниматься из разлома не по одному, а сразу по несколько, у пилотов очень быстро появилась традиция. Соревноваться в количестве убитых тейко.   
Три удара подряд.  
Для Тайги это было неважно, он просто дрался. А Тацуя стремился побить все рекорды. И Тайга уступал этому желанию. Во время их последнего боя Тацуя так увлекся, что они перестали следить за временем. И пробыли в дрифте слишком долго.  
Удар.  
Тацуя смог выдержать, у него была гибкая нервная система. Тайга — нет.  
Удар.  
И все бы ничего, но Тацуя, казалось, не видел в этом проблемы. Они оба ненавидели говорить об отношениях, но, кажется, сейчас это было необходимо. Хотя, что Тайга может сказать ему? «Тацуя, а не мудак ли ты?»  
Тайга ударил со всей дури, и груша, оторвавшись от цепи, на которой висела, смачно влепилась в стену, порвалась и осыпала пол песком.   
Тайга выругался и врезал ногой по стене. Нога заныла.  
В этот момент заверещала сирена.   
Тейко.  
И Тайга вдруг сообразил, что дрифт работает в обе стороны.

Хьюга и Рико едва успели завершить пробный дрифт, когда сработал сигнал оповещения об атаке тейко. Они даже не успели обсудить то, что прочитали в мыслях друг друга.  
— Их слишком много, — процедила Алекс сквозь зубы.  
— Мы ещё не сталкивались с этой линейкой. Они крупнее всех, что мы видели до этого. Я назвала их Акаши, — Момои стояла рядом с маршалом, держа в руках планшет.  
— Экипажам Кайджо и Шутоку подготовиться к дрифту. — Алекс повернулась с Хьюге. — Они оба из третьего поколения матаги. Отличные машины с опытными пилотами, но со столь крупным противником они вряд ли справятся. Из четвёртого поклоления — Ракузан и вы с Айдой. Мы с Тацуей останемся в запасе — техники не успели поправить все выявленные на Ангеле проблемы. Вы справитесь?  
— Не сомневайся, — решительно кивнула Рико, прежде чем Хьюга успел что-то сказать. — Мы справимся.  
Он нахмурился.  
— Первый дрифт отнимает очень много сил. Ты слишком устала, и...  
«И я хочу, мне нужно поговорить с тобой о нас». Но он не сказал этого, и Рико, вскинув подбородок, упрямо повторила:  
— Мы справимся.  
— Хорошо, — отрывисто произнесла Алекс. — Тогда возвращайтесь в кабину и приготовьтесь к дрифту. Айда, — окликнула она Рико в последний миг, — доброй охоты!  
Их облачили обратно в только что снятые костюмы, заново наполнив их нейро-гелем. Хьюга не хотел в этом признаваться, но после первого за пять лет дрифта тоже чувствовал себя далеко не бодро. Однако Алекс и Рико были правы: у них просто не оставалось выбора.  
— Мы справимся, — твёрдо сказал он, поворачивая голову, чтобы видеть сосредоточенное лицо Рико.  
Вспышка бросила их обоих в дрифт.  
Через полчаса вертолёты скинули Ракузана и Сейрин в нескольких километрах от побережья — в той точке, к которой, по данным Момои, приближалась стая тейко линейки «Акаши». Кайджо и Шутоку заняли оборонительную позицию ближе к берегу. Хьюга искренне надеялся, что им не придётся вступать в бой.  
Несмотря на все предосторожности, «Акаши» появились совершенно неожиданно. Даже Хьюга, уже сталкивавшийся с тейко, был поражён стремительностью этой атаки. «Акаши», казалось, двигались ещё более слаженно, чем все предыдущие линейки. Скрученный поток воздуха ударил Сейрин в грудную пластину. Их спасла только случайность — Рико, вздрогнув, невольно увела их матаги корпусом влево. Воздушной волной снесло несколько листов обшивки, сам Сейрин отлетел в сторону. Подняв тейко на ноги, Хьюга быстро проверил все системы и облегчённо выдохнул: Сейрин был в порядке.  
— Хьюга! — закричала Рико, но он, уловив её мысль за миг до этого, уже смотрел направо — туда, где в столбе взметнувшегося из воды вихря разлетался на куски Ракузан.  
Бой только начинался.  
— Шутоку и Кайджо идут к вам, — раздался в наушнике Хьюги взволнованный голос Алекс. — Только продержитесь до их прихода, продержитесь!  
— Как будто у нас есть выбор, — буркнул Хьюга, запуская плазменную пушку. — Рико, держись. Сейчас ты увидишь, что бывает с тейко, если их поджарить.

— Твою ж мать, — Алекс сорвала с уха гарнитуру и рявкнула, не глядя, себе за спину. — Найдите Тацую! Мы идём в дрифт.   
— Ты сошла с ума, — вскинулась Сацуки. — Ангел ещё не готов!  
— У нас нет времени ждать, — прорычала Алекс.  
— Кагамин! Скажи же что-нибудь?  
— Что? — с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы, произнёс Тайга. У него на глазах только что погасла точка, обозначавшая местоположение Кайджо. Шутоко и Сейрин продолжали бой, но Шутоко уже держался на последних винтах, пропустив несколько ударных волн, а в одиночку Сейрину не продержаться долго. Они действительно ещё никогда не сталкивались ни с чем подобным. И сейчас, глядя на то, как легко «Акаши» разделываются с опытными матаги, Тайга чувствовал подступающее отчаяние. И самым отвратительны было то, что сам он ничего сделать не мог.  
— Кагамин! — Сацуки встряхнула его за плечи. Он несколько раз моргнул и уставился на неё. У Сацуки дрожали губы, но она сдерживала слёзы, но выглядела она очень решительно.  
— Что?  
— Ты — наша единственная надежда!   
— На что?  
— Ты должен поговорить с «Куроко». Он должен нам помочь. Он знает их слабые места. Если ты прав, и эта линейка тейко не желает нам вреда, он должен помочь.  
— Но ведь...  
— Кагамин!  
Тайга взял себя в руки.  
— Найди Киёши. Пусть идёт в лабораторию. Я буду ждать там. — Он метнулся к панели управления и быстро заговорил в микрофон: — Хьюга, Рико! Держитесь, Алекс и Тацуя идут к вам на помощь. А я... — Он замолчал и скомкано закончил: — Я уверен, вы справитесь.   
Он рванул к лифтам, не став дожидаться ответа.

Вспышка — теперь, во второй раз, Тайга уже чувствует отличие этого дрифта от обычной нейро-связи с другими пилотами. Он не смог бы объяснить, в чём оно заключается, но чувствует его.  
«Куроко» ощущается как большое ватное облако; все импульсы, которые Тайга старательно пытается послать в его сторону, словно гаснут, завязнув в плотном переплетении нейронных нитей.  
Он пытается сконцентрироваться и передать тейко образ гибнущих в бою пилотов матаги, но единственный образ, который встаёт перед его собственными глазами, — это бледное лицо Тацуи за синеватым стеклом шлема. Тайга злится на себя, но не может отогнать от себя беспокойство за него.  
«Не надо, я понимаю тебя и так».  
Чужая мысль проносится в его голове, подобно дуновению прохладного ветра.  
«Ты... но как?»  
«Я анализировал твои мысли, услышанные во время нашей связи. И понял их. И научился передавать их так же. Мои мысли для тебя слишком сложны».  
«Есть такое».  
«У нас нет времени. Я расскажу тебе позже про нашу структуру и то, что вы называете линейками. Куроко готовы жить в мире с людьми, если вы позволите нам остаться на вашей планете. Кисе и Мидоримы тоже. Аомине и Мурасакибары — нет. Акаши — нет».  
«Помоги нам выиграть бой!»  
«Не кричи, ты можешь сбить нашу связь. Но пусть крикнут другие».  
«Что?»  
«Пусть два пилота в дрифте крикнут. Так, чтобы услышали Акаши. Это сломает связь. Вы победите».

Когда в наушниках Хьюги вновь раздался голос Кагами, им с Рико было совсем не него.   
Сейрин пытался вытащить Ангела из вихря, в который тот угодил. И это было самым страшным, что когда-либо видел Хьюга за все свои предыдущие бои.  
Шутоку не дотянул до прихода Ангела совсем чуть-чуть. Алекс и Химуро ещё успели отогнать тейко, подобно стервятникам кружившим вокруг потерявшего управление матаги, но спасти Такао и Мияджи было уже невозможно.  
Ангел был великолепен. Хьюга, никогда до этого не видевший матаги пятого поколения, даже поверил, что они победят, когда стальной гигант, вышедший с верфей Лос-Анджелеса и начинённый самым современным и самым мощным оружием, врубился в самую гущу тейко, расшвыривая их как котят. Каждый удар Ангела достигал цели, попадая точно в сердцевину нейронных нитей, составлявших структуру тейко.  
Но тейко было слишком много. И они были слишком сильны и быстры.   
— Хьюга, мать твою, ответь мне! Вы должны оставить Алекс и Химуро и сделать то, что я говорю, и быстро! Только так у вас есть шанс.  
— Что?  
— «Куроко» — наш «Куроко» — рассказал, как уделать этих тварей. Вы должны войти в более глубокий дрифт и направить импульс объединённого сознания в сторону тейко. Подобно волне. Это вырубит их.  
— Звучит как самый потрясающий бред, который я когда-либо слышал, — честно признался Хьюга.  
— Мы поняли, Тайга, — крикнула Рико и повернулась к Хьюге. — Мы сделаем это.  
— Это твой первый бой в нейро-связке, — возразил Хьюга. — Ты не справишься с более глубоким дрифтом.  
Она протянула руку и крепко схватила его ладонь.  
— Мы сделаем это. Вместе. Мы спасём всех.  
Он посмотрел ей в глаза и понял, что не может ей отказать. Как не мог никогда.  
— Я не прощу себе, если...  
— Я знаю, Хьюга, — она улыбнулась и крепче сжала его ладонь. — Ты забыл? Я у тебя в голове.

Это было похоже на вспышку сверхновой. Свет мигнул, компьютеры негромко зашумели, перезагружаясь. Все точки на радаре погасли, через несколько мучительных мгновений, две из них засияли снова. Сейрин и Ангел.  
Тайга почувствовал, как подкашиваются его ноги. Он медленно сполз на пол, прислонившись спиной к панели управления. На его лице сияла идиотская улыбка.  
— Они это сделали, — тихонько проговорила Сацуки рядом с ним и всхлипнула, зажав рот ладонью.  
— Они это сделали, чёрт их подери, — согласился Тайга и закрыл глаза. Больше всего на свете он хотел сейчас спать. И напиться. Напиться и спать, точно.

— Какого чёрта ты рискуешь собой! — Тацуя, схватив Тайгу за грудки, вбил его в стену.   
— Что?! — только и успел проорать Тайга, прежде чем кулак Тацуи прилетел ему в челюсть. Тайга ответил ударом на удар не задумываясь, на голых рефлексах.   
Он ещё смеет спрашивать?! Да какое он имеет на это право! Ему же всегда, всегда было наплевать.  
— Тебе же всегда было плевать, — выкрикнул Тайга, нанося удар за ударом, как по груше. Он всегда представлял на месте груши Тацую, и сейчас в каждом его ударе выплёскивалась вся та злость, вся та обида, которую он копил несколько лет.  
Тацуя упал на одно колено, мотая головой. У него было совершенно обескураженное выражение лица, он явно не ожидал, что Тайга с такой лёгкостью перейдёт в атаку, и Тайга почувствовал удовлетворение от этой мысли. Он всегда был первым в драке из них двоих, и если Тацуя забыл об этом — не его вина.  
— Я пытался убедить себя, что ты слабее, — прошептал Тацуя, размазывая кровь по лицу. Он посмотрел на свою ладонь, и на губах у него появилось подобие слабой улыбки. — Я пытался, но это не помогло. Я пытался вести себя, как обычно, словно ничего не изменилось. Но и это не помогло. — Он поднял глаза на Тайгу и с болью произнёс: — Если бы знал, как я испугался, когда услышал, что ты снова пошёл в дрифт с тейко. Ты даже не представляешь...  
— А ты не представляешь, как я едва не обосрался, наблюдая ваш бой с «Акаши», — мрачно ответил Тайга. Злость ушла, вновь уступив место чудовищной усталости, и ему уже было плевать на все обиды и недопонимания. Ему хотелось уже наконец оставить всё это позади и просто быть рядом с любимым человеком.  
Он протянул Тацуе руку и помог ему подняться, едва не упав сам. Тацуя крепко обнял его, обхватив ладонью за затылок, и тихо-тихо прошептал:  
— Прости.

Хьюга и Рико, стоявшие поодаль, молча переглянулись, улыбаясь.  
Если Кагами и Химуро ещё нужны были слова, то они двое в этом уже не нуждались.


End file.
